This invention concerns a switching contact arrangement, in particular for keyboards, comprising a support or base made of an electrically insulating material, further comprising at least a first and a second track disposed in one plane on the support, said tracks being each connected to a first and second switching contact surface respectively and the switching contact surfaces which form one pair of switching contacts being spaced apart, still comprising a movable, flexible switching contact surface made of an electrically conductive material, said contact surface being in contact with all switching contact surfaces associated therewith when in its end position, whereas it is spaced apart from at least one of the switching contact surfaces when in its other end position, and still further comprising track intersections in which the tracks intersecting each other are separated from each other by means of an insulating layer.